


All of Him

by kateyes085



Series: All of Him [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely people find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Him

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from the naughty idea of Jimmy being a "Daddy" for someone and exploring that experience. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the Catholic schoolgirl!kink popped in there too. I wanted to show the progression of Jimmy Novak's relationship with his "girl" starting as her teacher (Mr. Novak), progressing towards her "Daddy" and finally evolving their relationship and expanding it further (when he becomes just Jimmy to her).
> 
> No offense is meant towards anyone, their ideals and/or concepts. Just my imagination taking a detour.

~*~

"Again, I am very sorry for your loss," Mr. Addison said for the fiftieth time since he called Taylor five days ago before he left Taylor and JJ to speak in private.

  
This was just a formality. A funeral the likes of which Baton Rouge had not seen since her grandfather's passing, went off without a hitch. Of course, her father had everything planned to the T. Taylor and JJ were on display for all to see. The poor little rich children; look at them grieving at the loss of their beloved father; how sad we feel for them. Taylor hated it, but did her duty and honored her father. At least, she knew he did love her and showed it the only way he knew how.

  
"What am I supposed to do with all of that JJ?" Taylor asked him a little overwhelmed. "I never wanted the money. I know he cared, but this?" She worried her bottom lip as she stared over to her brother.

  
JJ was the spitting image of her father, but he had their mother's kind eyes. "You do whatever you want to with it sweetie. Dad left it to you. He trusted you. He knew you would do the right thing and not squander it or he would have set restrictions on your trust."

  
Jefferson Jackson Dubois' portfolio's net worth upon his death was roughly valued at 2.5 billion dollars. His will was simple and explicit. The entire contents of his estate would be split 50/50 between his two children. Any acquired properties would be titled to both of their names and subsequently settled between the two of them. The main compound in Baton Rouge would be titled to JJ as being the sole male heir as was the family practice, but everything else was to be split.

  
"What am I supposed to do now?" Taylor asked. "He had everything planned how he wanted it. I think he even had a husband planned. Does this mean I choose what I want? I don't understand JJ. He never asked me what I wanted. I was just told what was what." She fretted.

  
"T calm down, Dad knew he could trust you. You will make the right decision for you. He, uh, we knew, know, about Mr. Novak."

  
Taylor visibly paled; she felt sick to her stomach. "Oh God!" she whispered. "Please, please JJ, don't say anything. I won't see him any more. He's a good man, he doesn't deserve to lose his job over this. He, he has a daughter. Please JJ." She started to cry.

  
"T, don't cry sweetie. We were a little surprised because you were so young, but you have been very respectful of him, his position and our family's. Dad understood, okay. I don't know the nature of your relationship, but he and I knew you wouldn't be with him if you didn't have feelings for him. It's okay sweetie. You are a grown woman now. You don't really have to answer to anyone. I love you and I always will. Whatever you want to do, it's all up to you. That's what dad was trying to say by all of this."

~*~

Taylor wrung her hands together as she rang Jimmy's doorbell later that night. Claire opened the door.

  
"Miss Taylor?" Claire questioned as she jumped off the step and hugged Taylor who was clearly confused. "My daddy told me you're daddy died in the plane crash that was on the news. I'm so sorry. I know you must be sad. I would feel awful if anything happened to my daddy. Do you need to see him? We're just sitting down for dinner. We have plenty. You should stay for dinner." Claire informed her as she grabbed Taylor's hand and started pulling her in the house.

  
"Claire? Who was at the door honey?" Jimmy called from kitchen. He came to the stand in the doorway drying his hands off on a dishtowel.

  
"I invited Miss Taylor to join us for dinner. You said she just lost her daddy, and she shouldn't have to have dinner alone. You can sit next to me Miss Taylor. I just have to set a place.   Daddy! Don't frown like that, you're gonna upset her." Claire chastised her father in exasperation before she went to complete her task.

  
"I-I'm sorry sir, I-I just … I didn't know you had Claire tonight. I'll go." Taylor mumbled quietly.

   
"Don't be silly Taylor, you're always welcome here. Are you alright?" he asked as he reached forward and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear.

  
"No," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I just really needed my Daddy tonight, but it's not the time. I understand, I'll just leave. Thank Claire for me; it was very sweet of her to ask me to stay. You have such little time with her as it is, I don't want to interrupt that." came here watery response as she turned to leave.

  
"Taylor, please stay for dinner. Claire has decided and there really is no changing her mind once it's made up. It's only meatloaf, but Claire says 'it's like the best ever,' whenever I make it," Jimmy said with mimicking air quotes making Taylor laugh softly with a sniffle.

  
"Daddy, come on! You've gotta mash the potatoes. Me and Miss Taylor can make the gravy." Claire reached around her father and pulled Taylor into the kitchen.

  
Taylor looked back at Jimmy with a worried glance only to see Jimmy shaking his head and chuckling, "Well I guess it seems you're staying for dinner after all Taylor."

  
The three finished making dinner and sat down to eat. Claire clasped her father's hand, "May I say grace tonight daddy?" as she reached for Taylor's hand.

  
Taylor stared at Claire's outreached hand for a few seconds before she clasped it only to feel Jimmy's large, warm hand gently take her other within his. Taylor's eyes watered as she blinked up into Jimmy's warm blue eyes.   
"I think that is a fine idea darlin'," he replied.

  
"Dear Lord, Bless us for these foods that we are about to receive and we thank you for your kinds offers and for bringing Miss Taylor to our table this evening. Please watch over her in her time of grief as you welcome her father into your fold. Amen."

  
Taylor swallowed and murmured her amen. They both squeezed her hands and then they started their meal. The food was delicious and the atmosphere relaxed and calm. They cleared the table, cleaned up after dinner, and retired to the living room to watch TV before it was time for Claire to go to bed.

  
Before she left after hugging her father goodnight, she turned and did the same to Taylor, "I'm glad you stayed Miss Taylor," she whispered in her ear before she ran up to her room to get ready for bed.

  
"I should probably go. It's getting late and you have work in the morning," Taylor murmured to her clenched hands in her lap before she started to rise to leave. Tonight was different, nice, and normal even.

  
Jimmy stood and walked her to the door. "Claire is back with her mother tomorrow night. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

  
Taylor turned back a little startled. "On a date?" she squeaked, "Mr. Novak,"

  
Jimmy laughed softly. "I think you're old enough to call me Jimmy now Taylor."

  
Taylor blushed, "Yes, sir … um, Jimmy," she said with a soft smile.  

  
"And yes, on a date, if that's okay?" he replied with a warm smile. "I'll pick you up at seven; we'll go to dinner downtown, all right?"

  
"Um, uh, y-yes Mr. Nov- ahh, J-Jimmy," she blushed in response. "A-are you sure about this? I-I mean there'll be people there, and they'll see us, you know, together, in public." Taylor tried desperately to get him to understand.

  
"They will see a man and woman out for dinner," Jimmy told her before he bent down and gently kissed her goodnight before walking her to her car.

~*~

"Claire," Taylor asked one afternoon while they were getting a picnic ready to take to park about a month later. "Can I ask you something sweetie?"

  
Claire looked up from sorting the food in the basket, "Of course Miss Taylor," she replied before she went back to packing the basket.

  
"You don't have a problem with your father and I dating do you?" she asked nervously.

  
This had been bothering her since she and Jimmy started dating. It was weird. He was always a gentleman, was respectful, kind and sweet.   It was romantic. He planned outings for them separately and to include Claire, whom Taylor just adored.

  
"No. Why would I?" Claire asked.

  
"Well I am a lot younger than your dad, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about any of this." Taylor tried to explain.

  
"So? You make daddy happier than I have seen him in a very long time. Also, you're my friend, and I want you happy too. Daddy does that for you. That's all I need know."

  
Taylor grabbed Claire hugged her tight. "Thank you Claire." She whispered.

~*~

Taylor's car screeched to a halt in front of Jimmy's house. She ran up the walkway and front steps, plowing through the front door yelling, "Jimmy! Jimmy!"

  
Jimmy walked out of his study with his reading glasses perched on his nose, "Taylor? Oof!" he grunted as he caught her in his arms. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him tight hugging for all she was worth. She sat back rattling a piece of paper at him as she jumped handing it to him. "I got in!" she exclaimed excitedly.

  
Jimmy reached for the paper and read over the letter of acceptance to Rhode Island School of Design, as he walked back into his study. "Taylor this is wonderful news," he told her as leaned down and kissed her forehead.

  
"It'll be hard," she told him, "but I'm ready. I will be done in a year and then after that I can apply to the Savannah College of Art and Design. Isn't this great! I'm so excited."

  
"I'm so proud of you baby girl," Jimmy murmured as he read over the letter again.

  
Taylor looked up at him smiling down at her achievement and could not take it any more. He was standing in front of his old leather couch and she pushed him back, so he fell backwards flailing,

  
"Taylor?" he asked confused until she crawled into his lap biting and kissing his confused frown. Jimmy responded instantly.

  
"Want you. Please Jimmy. It's been ages. You haven't touched me since we started dating." She told him as she worked the buttons of his shirt open while tugging it out of his slacks, scrambling with his belt. She peeled back his slacks and maneuvered herself off of his lap and between his open legs engulfing him whole. Jimmy and Taylor groaned in unison. He cradled her head and tried not to jerk his hips too hard. He came quickly with a roar.

  
Taylor shimmed out of her pants and settled in his lap, lining him with her entrance as she slammed down on his still semi hard arousal. Jimmy groaned as whatever remaining blood cells in his brain retreated south to where Taylor's warmth encased him.

  
Taylor rode him hard using the back of the couch for leverage. Jimmy removed her shirt and bra and suckled her breasts. They came together fast and hard, left panting and shaking in their wake.

  
"When do you leave?" Jimmy panted into her bosom.

  
"The end of the summer." Taylor murmured into his ebony locks. He pulled back to look her in the eye. "How long will you be gone?" he asked.

  
"One year," she replied.

  
"Marry me?"

~*~

####  _Five years later …_

  
"Come on Jackie, we need to get ready to go see mommy," Jimmy told his two-year old daughter.

    
Jimmy and Taylor were married before she left for RISD that summer of her acceptance. In her year there, she participated in a series of certificate programs in various forms of artistic mediums, to broaden her experience and background with some formal education. One year later, she enrolled in SCAD where she studied painting, photography, sculpture and computerized animation design.

  
Upon returning to Baton Rouge, Taylor took a singular interest in the expansion of fine arts programs at the area schools funding and financing various programs and exhibits encouraging the students' talents. She had opened a gallery in the heart of the historical district.

  
Tonight was her first fundraiser to raise money for her project, by displaying, and selling the entries of the local children involved. The children would receive the money from the sale, which would be placed in a trust fund payable upon their graduation from high school. The hope was that they would continue their endeavors and use the money to continue with their higher learning.

  
It was an ambitious undertaking to say the least, but with the backing of Dubois Industries, its success was certain.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction. Feedback and honest criticisms are always appreciated.


End file.
